


断章-abo-先婚后爱-潮汐（24）

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:52:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-abo-先婚后爱-潮汐（24）

绽放的焰火成为了房间中唯一的光亮，飘落的雪片被映成彩色的光点，透明的玻璃屋子像是一颗安静的风雪球，alpha跪在床边低着头，他注视着omega惊讶的睁大的眼睛，为那其中被光斑映亮的纹路着迷，空气中氤氲着浓郁的草莓红酒味，他进屋时没开空调，omega身上温暖的味道让这间发冷的屋子都染上了温度，被热潮侵袭的omega呼吸凌乱飘忽，克里斯觉得自己仿佛看得见空气中被搅动的气旋，他伸手去解omega外衣的扣子，对方向后蜷缩了一下，柔软的床垫被压的下沉，梅西皱着眉，朝着远离alpha的方向移动，但热潮抽干了他的力气，他全身发软，黏糊糊的双腿被裤管束缚着，活像是什么软体动物。

“或者你愿意跟我说说，为什么你害怕我的信息素？”克里斯见状收了手，他在床边坐下，和梅西之间隔了一个手掌宽的距离，他注意到在他发问的时候对方眼神躲闪了一下，梅西的反应太奇怪了，他不懂一个被标记的omega怎么会抗拒自己alpha的信息素，明明刚刚在游乐场被自己影响发情了，但看起来却更喜欢皮克的信息素。

“我没在害怕。”梅西哑着嗓子争辩，他的声音像是被太阳炙烤蒸发了所有的水分，alpha扬扬眉毛释放了更多的信息素，他控制不住的轻颤了一下，随后懊恼的锤了床面，克里斯被他的小动作逗得笑了出来，他伸手去捉梅西的手腕，掰开对方蜷缩的手指覆上自己的脸颊，omega的体温很高，在这间低温的屋子里变的难以忽视。

“那也许你该告诉我为什么你最近半年都没有热潮而格伦要了我那么多信息素？”克里斯继续发问，他的确有很多问题，可现在并不是一个发问的好时机，梅西难耐的在床单上小幅度的磨蹭着双腿，omega的脸颊被热潮烧的发红，脸上的薄汗也被焰火的光芒映得莹莹发光，更多的水分积蓄在omega的双眼，梅西抿着嘴看着他，漆黑的眼睛氤氲着水汽，像是低调璀璨的黑钻，他的睫毛上挂了些泪珠，显然热潮已经快摧毁omega的理智了。

梅西盯着他看了半天，才憋出来一句与你无关，克里斯也不着急追问，他再次伸手去解梅西的衣扣，这次顺利了很多，omega不知道是没了力气还是没了心情反抗，克里斯把他拉起来，那件浅黄色的外衣就落到了地上，他看了一眼袖口残留的棉花糖，想起来自己刚刚特意跑去买的米奇棉花糖在慌乱中掉在地上，梅西又一次没吃到。他还记得看见梅西在糖果摊旁边被撞掉棉花糖的样子，omega瞪大了眼睛惋惜又震惊的看着摔扁的糖果，难过的样子仿佛地上躺着的是欧冠奖杯或者别的什么，这是他的omega，克里斯觉得自己愿意把所有对方想要的东西递到他手上来换个笑脸，然而他还是没有成功。

外衣的离开让梅西打了个寒颤，克里斯从床头柜摸到遥控板打开了空调，他耐心的等着温度升高，先一步踢掉皮鞋把自己塞进了床上，他靠在床头，拉着梅西靠在自己怀里，低着头轻轻吻着omega发红的耳背。

“我很抱歉害你在人群里发情了。”刚刚的确惊险的要命，克里斯用虎牙摩挲着梅西的耳廓，紧紧手臂把挣扎的人箍在怀里。他的手指顺着omega的衣摆滑进去，沿着紧绷的腰线游走起来，梅西被alpha撩拨的呼吸凌乱，他红着眼睛瞪了克里斯一眼，拍开他的手臂一把揪住了对方的领口。

“要做就快做。”被热潮逼迫到极限的omega忍无可忍的催促起来，他气得要命，语气也染上了烦躁。“你不是就在等着这个吗？”半年来一声不吭的人忽然出现，现在又假惺惺起来，梅西揪着克里斯的领子，他咬了半天嘴唇，一伸手把自己的衣服脱下来丢在了地上，怕冷的omega强撑着没让自己因为低温颤抖，他低头开始扯自己的腰带，像是恨不得立刻把裤子撕下去一样，克里斯因为这毫无缘由的指责和污蔑愣了一下，他抓着梅西湿滑的肩膀把人用被子裹好按在床上。

“我来找你不是想要跟你上床的！”alpha大声的辩解，他搞不懂梅西的脑回路，但他确定这人对自己有偏见。“我飞了十三个小时来这里不是为了这个！”克里斯又重复了一遍，他委屈的要命，梅西眼里却还是不信任。“你从把我的钥匙删掉赶我走之后整整半年都在躲我，现在你又跟那个巴西小子亲亲热热的，你是不是已经忘了有我这个alpha了？”罗纳尔多越说越生气，但他更多的觉得还是委屈，明明是梅西自己说喜欢自己的，现在又说变心就变心，凭什么啊，明明自己都决定跟这个讨厌鬼好好过完后半生了，这个家伙却又要闹洗标记又要和别人约会，根本没把自己放在心里。

这一通指责让梅西觉得莫名其妙，他的脑子被热潮搅得迷迷糊糊，紧贴在身上的冰凉被面让他难受的磨蹭起来，他吃力的思考着，却还有一部分声音在脑子里提醒他他的裤子已经湿透了黏在屁股上别再乱动。“你难道不该是经历了半年想清楚要跟我离婚了吗？”

“谁要跟你离婚了？！想都别想！”克里斯大声的驳斥了对方的说法，他捏着梅西的肩膀，手指不自觉的用上了力。“你已经是我的omega了，就别想跑了。”被挑衅的alpha眼神暗了下去，室温已经渐渐回暖，他抿了抿嘴，拉开了梅西身上裹着的被子，没了遮挡汗津津的omega仿佛在暗夜中发着莹光，梅西眼神嘲讽的看着alpha，像是对方刚刚的行动验证了他的猜想一样，克里斯被看的烦躁，板着梅西的肩膀把人翻了过去，他提着梅西的腰带迫使omega拱起身子，刚打算去解开梅西的裤子却发现omega全身不受控制的轻颤起来。

这不对劲……

克里斯盯着梅西光裸的脊背，脑海中闪过了几个血淋淋的画面，他口腔里泛起血腥味，耳边恍惚又响起omega带着哭腔的虚弱请求，他被吓了一跳，有点慌乱的松开了梅西。早在半年前，alpha在omega的诊疗报告里看见了那次标记后留下的记录照片，他额头见汗，眼睛飞快的瞟了一眼梅西的被，那些储存在记忆里的伤口形状一瞬间被贴合了上去，克里斯慌张的倒吸了一口气，连忙伸手把梅西翻了过来，omega的脸色有些发白，却还是一声不吭的咬着嘴唇，他想要快点让热潮过去结束这场折磨，但烙印在信息素里的阴影却让他克制不住的全身发疼。

艹。

克里斯把人抱在怀里，他低头轻轻吻着梅西的额头，收敛着自己的信息素试图让对方好受一点，那些被药物搅得七零八落的记忆一点点的被拼凑起来，葡萄牙人终于记起自己是怎么像一只野兽一样侵犯着omega，又是怎么无视了对方的反抗恶意的折磨不驯服的omega。

“里奥，我不会再那样了。”他叫着自己omega的名字给出保障，梅西却只是低着头把脸埋在他的胸口不看他，克里斯想了想，靠着床头柜躺下了，他让omega趴伏在自己身上。

“要做就快点。”被热潮搅乱脑子的omega并不想听他说话，梅西烦躁的推着克里斯的胸口，alpha顺从的脱下自己的T恤，单手抱着omega把两个人的裤子脱了下去，汗水将他们黏在一起，过于分明的肤色对比在雪夜的明亮月光下变的色情起来，克里斯半靠着床头，捧着梅西的脸轻轻试探的亲吻对方的嘴唇，他刚刚得到了一个夹着雪片和巧克力味道的吻，现在梅西的味道因为体温变得灼热，尝起来像是巧克力糖浆，他的嘴唇顺着omega湿漉漉的脖子一路向下舔吻着，omega两手撑在他身旁的床头上，两只手死死攥着红木床栏，克里斯感受到omega湿漉漉的下身正悄悄的，小幅度的磨蹭自己的腹肌，他的阴茎翘起来，在梅西小幅度的挪动下从后方浅浅的戳着对方弹性十足的臀肉，被撩拨分泌出的前液在移动中拉出细长透明的丝，缠绵的不舍得断开。

“我不想弄伤你。”克里斯在梅西的胸口留下了一个艳红的吻痕，他两手扶着omega窄瘦的腰，手指贪婪的抚摸着湿滑的腰侧。“你自己来。”他感觉身上的omega僵硬了一瞬，克里斯抬头看过去，害羞的阿根廷人已经红到了胸口，他轻轻的，隐蔽的笑了出来，舌尖卷起了omega一侧挺立的乳头耐心的逗弄起来，他成功的引发了一阵克制又慌乱的喘息，omega抓着床栏的手滑到他的肩膀上，修剪整齐的指甲扣着他的肌肉。

“别……别舔了。”梅西垂着头慌乱的喘息着，酥麻的感觉从他的胸口传来，他的腰一阵阵的发软，似乎被吸走了所有力气一样，alpha像是个没断奶的孩子，执着的用唇舌和他的乳头做着斗争，恍惚间梅西觉得自己可能会真的被吸出什么来，更多的液体顺着穴口滑了出来，他的屁股湿漉漉的，几乎没办法在克里斯的身上坐稳。

“舒服吗？”克里斯含着被他舔玩得发红发硬的小肉粒抬眼发问，omega瞪了他一眼，眼底一瞬间发了狠，克里斯一愣，他的omega就捉住了他硬挺的阴茎，对准了湿滑的穴口狠狠的一抬腰坐了下去，这一下两个人都不好受，梅西自食恶果被撕裂般的疼痛激得大腿颤抖起来，克里斯被挤得倒抽一口凉气，两手卡着梅西的腰迫使对方停下，他单手箍住梅西的腰，另一只手去摸两个人链接的地方，omega被他粗糙的手指刺激得开始收缩穴口，蠕动挤压的内壁让alpha差点缴械，在确定没出血后克里斯才松了口气，他拍了一下对方的屁股以示惩罚。“我让你自己来不是让你乱来。”

“不用你管。”眼泪汪汪的omega说着狠话，梅西掐着克里斯的肩膀，腰腹再次用力就要坐到底，但克里斯早就预防了这个，他卡着梅西的腰，左手又给了不听话的omega屁股几巴掌，脆生生的拍打声让omega红了脸，他体内含着alpha的东西，被这样拍打着羞耻感和内部乱撞的感觉让他几乎跪不稳。

“你别太没良心了。”克里斯箍着梅西腰部的手挪了挪，他按了一下梅西的小腹，omega的腹肌紧实，却被从内侧顶得有点变形，他用力按了一下，气势汹汹的omega又轻颤的趴在了他的肩膀上。“你肚子里可是我的东西，怎么就不用我管了？”他低头咬着梅西的耳朵，扶着omega又向下坐了坐。

“在我肚子里的就是我的了。”omega迷糊的争辩，克里斯被他的不讲理逗笑了，他向上顶了顶，感觉抓着肩膀的手又用力了些。

“那这么说连在上面的我也是你的了。”他顺着梅西的逻辑说下去，在看见对方被热潮搅乱却还想理清逻辑的表情时催促对方自己动一动。omega终于被热潮捕获了，被标记后顺从的本性让他听从了自己alpha的指示，他扶着克里斯的肩膀试探的动了动，alpha的阴茎被内壁绞得死死的，他太久没用经历热潮，属于自己alpha的气息轻易的让他湿的不像话，克里斯被他隔靴搔痒般的试探折磨得出了汗，他克制着自己别乱动，转而开始继续舔弄omega的乳头，这两颗小肉粒敏感得不行，他舔了没几下，omega就难耐的加大了动作幅度，受到鼓舞的alpha更加卖力的玩弄起来，他色情的发出更多的水声，害羞的omega推拒着向后躲避，他另一只手用指尖的薄茧摸索着，将人固定在了身前，那片雪白的胸口被吮吸得发红，挣扎中梅西忽然轻颤着呜咽了一声，克里斯眯了眯眼睛知道这个小笨蛋终于找对了位置。

“再来一次？”他诱哄着，腰腹用力向上顶了一下，omega软了腰将脸埋在他肩膀，耍赖一样的想要把他拔出来，但克里斯并不打算就这样结束，他扣着梅西的腰将他向下压，在试探顶了几次后发力加快了速度，omega被他撞的臀部发红的悬在空半空，他用力的向上撞击着，不等对方落下就再次撞了上去，晶亮粘稠的液体顺着两人连接的地方被挤压出来，omega身体不稳的抱着他的脖子，被小猫一样软糯缠绵的呻吟一层一层的缠在他的脖颈儿上，勒得alpha几乎喘不上气来，他更加用力，撞击的脆响仿佛为他提供了生存下去的氧气。

“不行，停下……我……”

克里斯感受到omega内壁的收缩，他咬着对方的耳朵，侵犯的动作却更加的用力，他狠狠的撞着那个隐蔽的腺体，感受着omega难得的示弱和慌乱。

“你夹的太紧，我被困住了。”alpha恬不知耻的责怪，他听到一声尖锐的抽气声，omega射在了他的小腹上，更多湿滑黏腻的液体顺着他的大腿向下滑落，一股一股得被收缩得内壁挤压着，仿佛失禁了一般。“现在如果我拿出来，你就要把床单全都弄湿了。”

克里斯被毫无威慑力的瞪了一眼，他凑过去亲了亲梅西的嘴唇，冷酷的破开抽搐的内壁朝着更深处侵犯，高潮后的omega敏感得颤抖起来，他几乎全身都在战栗，过多的快感令他甚至连克里斯的肩膀都要抱不住，他们两个都湿漉漉的，像是两条黏滑的鱼一样贴在一起。

alpha撞开了紧闭的生殖腔，他凑到omega耳边一声一声喊着他的名字，仿佛这样就能驱散对方的误会一样，但他干得太狠太用力，一次次侵犯生殖腔让omega早已意识模糊起来，他亲吻着梅西的脖颈，在填满对方生殖腔时终于说出了他早该说出的话。

“我爱你，里奥。”这句话说的太过自然，克里斯把自己吓了一跳，他看向梅西，对方的眼神有些涣散，大概是没有听见，葡萄牙人忽然被巨大的失落淹没，他希望对方听见，却又觉得自己不可能说出这句话来，他觉得自己没有那么爱梅西，但他却说出来了。

别，别当个混蛋，克里斯赶忙让自己停下思考，他的结还卡在梅西的生殖腔里，而他现在竟然在思考自己不爱他？他拢了拢omega黏在皮肤上乱糟糟的长发，忽然觉得就这样抱着他到天荒地老也不会厌烦。

克里斯茫然的盯着透明天顶落雪的天空，他抱着梅西滑下去，低头疏懒的吻着对方露在外面的肩膀，热潮过去的omega终于一点点把灵魂从空气中黏好了。

“放开我。”忘恩负义的omega开口就要赶人，但alpha已经有过一次被强行分开的经验，他用力抱着自己的omega，把暴力掐死在萌芽里。

“在那之前我们得谈谈。”这已然不是一个好时机，但克里斯觉得梅西只有这时候才能老老实实待在自己身边。


End file.
